


Kara(suno)oke Night

by fantasyseal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Takes Her Best Guess On Alcohol Side Effects, Established Relationship, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Off-key Singing, Underage Drinking, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyseal/pseuds/fantasyseal
Summary: In which Suga sings along to the Little Mermaid. There is fluff, singing, and Daichi in Stern Captain Mode.(edit: YESSSSSSSS)





	

Karasuno’s defeated Shiratorizawa, and the administration’s throwing the boys’ volleyball club a party.

“Don’t drink that,” Daichi says, pulling Hinata’s punch away; Hinata pouts. “It’s for your own good,” he says. “Someone always spikes it.”

Hinata’s head tilts. “…Spikes?” he asks, miming a volleyball spike.

“He means someone put alcohol in it, idiot,” Kageyama says, smacking Hinata’s shoulder.

“I knew that,” Hinata mutters. “Shouldn’t we warn Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”

Tanaka snickers. “Tsukishima drunk might be more fun than sober…”

“I told them already,” Daichi says. Tsukishima’s probably only here because Yamaguchi wants to sing or something; his headphones are firmly on his ears, and his face has his usual don’t-talk-to-me-peasants expression on.

Hinata yawns, looking up at Daichi. “Is this every year?”

“It’s only when one of our clubs gets past prefecturals, so almost never,” Suga says, sitting and downing his punch before Daichi can pull it away. “Don’t give me that, I’m eighteen,” he adds, getting that smirk on his face that reminds Daichi he isn’t as sweet as he acts. “I can drink punch that may or may not have been spiked if I want to.”

“The legal drinking age is _twenty,_ ” Daichi says, trying for his Captain Voice. “Think of the example you’re setting for our underclassmen.”

Suga just gives Daichi his angelic who-me smile and drinks the cup of punch he’d taken away from Hinata.

He knows Daichi and his inability to yell at Suga way too well.

The rest of the team filters in and sits down with them, and the Vice-Principal kicks off the event by congratulating them on their win over Shiratorizawa; they all laugh and smile and call thank-yous, and then absolutely no one wants to sing.

Which means they’re all treated to the Vice-Principal’s off-key rendition of “Let it Go”.

“Is the idea to volunteer so he’ll stop singing?” Nishinoya asks, pressing his hands to his ears.

“I’m starting to see why you’d want that punch, Suga-san,” Tanaka says. “I wouldn’t want to remember this, either…”

“ _No punch for the first- and second-years,”_ Daichi says firmly. “Sugawara and Asahi are adults who can make stupid decisions if they want to, but I’m in charge of the rest of you.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about Asahi-san,” Kageyama says (Asahi is drinking his water bottle and protests that he would _never_ when he hears that).

The last notes of “Let it Go” play, and Suga groans. “ _Finally._ ” His cheeks are flushed, and Daichi realizes, with some amusement, that Suga is slightly drunk, just from his two cups of punch. _What exactly did they spike the punch with?_

He can’t help but agree, though; their Vice-Principal has many talents, but singing is not one of them.

“My turn,” Suga says, his impish grin returning. He stacks his two empty punch cups neatly into each other and gets up, heading for the stage.

“Not that I’m doubting our vice-captain,” Tanaka says, starting to look slightly worried as Suga makes his way to the front of the room, “but can he actually sing?”

Nishinoya shrugs. “It has to be an improvement over the teachers.” He snorts. “What if Takeda-sensei was singing?”

They all collectively shudder at that. They love their faculty advisor to death; he’s stubborn and sweet and always eager to learn, but there are _rules_ about teachers, and Takeda-sensei singing violates absolutely all of them.

The first notes of a song play, and Hinata perks up. “Hey, I know this one!”

“It’s Little Mermaid, isn’t it?” Asahi asks, and then at Nishinoya’s disbelieving stare, “Noyaaaaa…”

Daichi pulls out his phone and starts recording; Nishinoya gets a snicker in before they all shut up, because Suga’s actually singing now.

And he’s _good._

He’s dancing around the stage with the same enthusiasm that encourages his teammates on the court, gesturing so widely with his free arm that he hits the curtain at one point, and laughing his way through the lyrics. There’s a huge grin on his face, too, and his eyes are sparkling.

Most of it’s probably the punch, but it’s still _damn_ adorable, Daichi thinks, watching Suga twirl his way through the song. He’s not so drunk that he can’t sing; he’s on-key, even, and obviously knows the song. He hasn’t looked at the display that shows the lyrics once, and (as far as Daichi knows) he’s gotten them all right. If he’s wrong, he’s _enthusiastically_ wrong.

He finishes his last “under the sea!” with a jump into the air and a bow, and gets a round of applause.

“I’m going to go get him,” Daichi says, stopping his recording, because Suga seems mostly okay but he doesn’t need his vice-captain falling into someone’s table on his way back, and he stands up and weaves his way through the gym. “Suga!” he calls, waving him over.

Suga spots him and waves back. He navigates over to Daichi fairly well, but his cheeks are still flushed (though to be perfectly fair, it _is_ hot in here and he was just bouncing around the stage more than Nishinoya during a match). “Daichiiii!”

“Suga,” Daichi says, grabbing his wrist so he can steer him.

“Daichi,” Suga says, smiling (the gentle-Suga one, not the laughing one), and then looks down at Daichi’s hand. “Daichi, I’m a third-year in high school. I can walk fifty feet to our table.”

He sounds hoarse, and Daichi smiles back at him and tugs him toward the hallway. “Water,” he says, and Suga lets Daichi pull him toward the water fountain without too much fuss. Daichi steers him right in front of it and lets go; Suga promptly splashes himself in the face with it.

 _His coordination’s definitely a little off,_ Daichi thinks, ducking quickly into the men’s room for a paper towel that he offers to Suga.

“Thanks,” Suga says, scrubbing at his face and trying again. He gets it, this time, and manages to actually _drink_ some of the water instead of just getting it all over himself.

“Better?” Daichi asks, and Suga nods. He’s managed to get water on his _ahoge_ of all things, and it’s obeying gravity for once in Suga’s life, Daichi can’t help noticing.

“You’re staring,” Suga says, waving a hand in front of his face, missing, and hitting his nose. “Oh, sorry…”

“You,” Daichi says, taking Suga’s wrist again, “are never allowed _near_ alcohol again.”

“I’m _fine,_ ” Suga complains, which in Daichi’s opinion proves that he is conclusively not fine. He aims a kiss at Daichi in an effort to prove it, hitting his nose _again._

“Suga,” Daichi says, “we’re toning it down in school, remember?” They’d agreed that since they were captain and vice-captain, acting all coupley in front of their underclassmen was a bad idea. They need to be scary intimidating captains (well, Daichi does, anyway. Suga tends to put his position as a setter that his teammates need to trust ahead of the upper/underclassman business).

Suga grumbles at him. “Like there’s anyone left who doesn’t know.”

“You’re overestimating our underclassmen,” Daichi says, shaking his head, and then “You never told me you loved the Little Mermaid so much.”

Suga laughs. “I had to sing that song in middle school,” he says. “Remember? The year we all did different Disney plays for our last project? Also, if I’m going to embarrass myself in front of my teammates, I might as well _really_ embarrass myself…”

“I recorded it,” Daichi says, smirking at the horrified expression on Suga’s face.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Suga mutters, folding his arms and glaring at him.

“No you’re not,” Daichi says, still smirking.

“I’m _strongly considering it._ ”

“Come on,” Daichi says, “let’s get back to the rest of the team. You don’t want to miss Tsukishima trying to sing.”

Suga laughs and aims another kiss at Daichi, somehow managing to hit his ear.

“I’m walking you home after this,” Daichi says, shaking his head. “Come on, hold on to me.” Suga threads his fingers through Daichi’s, and Daichi steers him back to the table.

He manages to avoid falling asleep on Daichi until after most of their teammates have taken their turn doing karaoke, but he was never good at late nights, and eventually he’s snoring on Daichi’s shoulder.

Asahi takes pictures, undeterred by Daichi’s death glare; Daichi takes revenge when Nishinoya literally just falls across Asahi and starts snoring.

“Let’s get them home,” Daichi says, shaking Suga awake. Asahi nods and picks up Nishinoya, who’s either dead or comatose, because he doesn’t even stir at being moved. “Tanaka, Ennoshita, you two are in charge of making sure the first-years go home _before_ they fall asleep.”

“I’m fine,” Hinata protests, stifling a yawn.

“Leave it to us,” Ennoshita says with a smile. “We can handle them. Good night, Daichi-san, Suga-san, Asahi-san.”

“Good night,” Daichi says, and leads Suga half-asleep to his house (it’s closer). Suga wakes up enough to insist that he’s _fine, Daichi,_ but given that he doesn’t even notice he’s not in his own house, Daichi doesn’t pay much attention.

He pulls out a futon and a blanket for Suga and points. “Bed,” he says firmly. Suga sticks his tongue out, but he rolls under the blanket and yawns, curling up with the pillow.

“Honestly,” Daichi says, pulling the blanket around him. “It’s been hours. Shouldn't whatever was in the punch have worn off by now?"

"Dunno," Suga says, hugging his pillow.

Daichi shakes his head. "You're hopeless."

“And you love me anyway,” Suga murmurs into the pillow.

Well, he’s kind of got Daichi there.

“Good night, Suga,” Daichi says, pressing a kiss to Suga’s ridiculously tiny ahoge and climbing into his own bed.

“Night, Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> facts: Sugawara's voice actor sang a cover of Under the Sea one time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ttvt4thfcbw  
> this is shamelessly fluffy and pointless honestly but i hope it's enjoyable? the image of suga jumping around the stage singing Disney was just too cute to not try and write.  
> those of you in school, good luck on your finals! those of you who aren't, i hope you find money on the ground or something, and to all of you, thank you for reading!


End file.
